User blog:Terrainsponge23theory/Project BLOG
Well, I was hoping for someone to decipher my message I left on my wall, but no one responded. So, oh well. The code if deciphered, translates to the word BLOG. So this is the project. Anyways, today marks the day I get the Wiki Hero! badge in this wiki, so I decided to make something I promised the people on the Train RP I would make. It's the blog explaining every single role play I created on this Wiki. First off, I want to start with the role plays that are still going to be active. These role plays are Fonnie's Funhouse Nights and Power Songs. Here is my explanation: Fonnie's Funhouse Nights: So, I made this RP back in the original FNaF Wiki but rebooted it here. I am obviously still going to keep this alive due to my interest in it still, but most of the original people barely swat an eye to this. Maybe because I didn't send them a link or they rarely check the Wiki anymore. Power Songs: This was my most recent RP, so I'm keeping it until the interest of it fades out to everyone. But, this RP is going to have a problem once Antonio and Joe are defeated, so I need more villains for the original role play. Now that I am done with the active role plays, let's talk about the Legacy Role Play, which was The Final Game and it's sequel, United Legions. FG/UL: This series of role plays died due to me being a role playing noobie and killing off my role play in the sequel. Now there is a 99.99% chance that it will stay dead, however, if all the original role players agree, I will reboot the sequel and not kill it this time. Next, the second to last of my explanations, is the dead role plays. These are the role plays I need your help on deciding which one (or ones if you guys reading this want to revive more than one role play) to revive. The three "dead" role plays are The Train, Crossover Restaurant, and Vengeance and Valor. I'll be explaining why each failed and what each role play was all about. The Train: The Train was a original horror role play in which survivors of a train crash had to survive an attack by a ghostly train and its undead passengers and serial killers from an abandoned town. It failed because it went to fast. It went so fast that I lost track of the role play and I lost interest in it. Crossover Restaurant: It was a crossover in which the characters served in my OC's Restaurant. I think it failed because it was too ambitious. It was too unrealistically big that I didn't have the interest in it. So I just let it die. Vengeance and Valor: This role play was about a rebellion group called "Vengeance" trying to take down an evil government known as "Valor". It failed because I was too strict and made the role play not fun. Finally, there are the Idea RPs. These are role plays I want to do, but I don't know when and should I release it. So I'll let you guys vote on it too. So you guys can say either the dead role plays or these ones. Idea 1: A Bill Cipher Crossover Role Play: This role play would've been the gravity falls crew vs Bill Cipher's return with allies that he was able to make them do his bidding. His new allies are characters from other worlds. The only thing is, I can't play Bill Cipher too well. So I need to give someone else the main villain role. Idea 2: Some sort of Hacker PvP/PvE: This role play involves hackers engaged in virtual warfare. I don't know if I should release it however. Idea 3: A retry of an electro swing remix role play I had: I had a role play about characters if they were old-fashioned. This was based on a YouTube channel called "The Musical Ghost." The problem with it was that no one was interested. However, I still am hoping that now someone is interested in the idea. How I see myself role playing wise: I see myself as a good storyteller but not a good role player. Any tips on how to role play better? So what do you guys think I should release and/or revive? Anyways, thanks for reading this special blog and I wish you a nice rest of the day. Category:Blog posts